The demons within us
by DQRS guy
Summary: When a baby was given to peach. She could sense some power within the boy. How will that affect her and her friends as the monsters begin to become more violent. Find out as you delve into the mind of an experimental child. Part one of the series.


_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing but the OCs that appear._

* * *

Prologue

"We have to get out of here before the building collapses." said one of the soldiers running through the factory doors. "The experiment must be captured at all costs. Do not let them get away!" said a spear wielding demon. The two soldiers were running away from a demon and his tiger pet. The demon threw his spear at the woman soldier and only hit her hat off her head. The tiger was closing in on the slower male soldier when he spun around and bashed him with his hammer, stunning the beast and confusing him. "Stay away from my wife and child foul demon!" said the male soldier who rammed his hammer into the demon's gut. The demon only laughed as he slashed the soldier's neck with his huge claws. The soldier begun to run away, but was blocked by the tiger. "Praise the stars, please protect my wife and child." prayed the soldier as he was pounced upon by the tiger. "One down, one to go." said the demon running after the woman. The woman and child found a stable filled with griffon and other birds. She took one griffon and fled the island of hate. "I must reach the heros of the kingdom before I am captured again. To experiment on my child is dreadful beyond words." The woman soldier said. A blast of fire hits the griffon wounding him and knocking the woman off balance. She turns and sees the demon flying after them. "How do we escape from this monster?" She pondered as she flew toward the ground. "The mushroom kingdom is my only hope to save my child, even if I don't survive, at least my child will be safe with the denizens of the kingdom." She thought flying toward the kingdom. The woman managed to evade the demon and enter through the kero sewers side of the kingdom. The many mushroom people gasped as they saw the semi-burned woman enter the town. Two of them tended to her while another ran to alert the princess. "Please hide my son. I don't have much time left. The demon is still after him." The woman pleaded to the two mushroom citizens. One of them took the baby and hid in the inn. She changed the blanket to a cyan blanket in hopes of fooling the monster. She gave the wounded woman a doll in the blanket that was used for her child. "Where is that girl? I saw her enter through here." wondered the demon. He saw the woman with the two toads and flew over to them. The toads ran for cover while the woman drew her sword. "You cannot win against me, the demon of fury. FOOLISH GIRL DIE!" The demon yelled as he inhaled his breath. The woman jumped and stabbed him in the chest. The sword lodged in the demon chest and was unable to be moved. The demon grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Her bones have been broken and she could not get up. "The boy put up a better fight then you did, you and your son will die here." The demon said blasting her and the doll with powerful flaming breath. Both were turned to ashes in seconds. "He is not immune to fire. The experiment was a failure." The demon said flying away. The toad that has the woman's child left the inn and ran to the castle. The guards allowed her to enter to speak with the princess. She bowed as did the princess. "I saw the flames coming from the eastern entrance. Did Bowser go too far?" Peach asked. "No your majesty. It was a terrible monster that attacked us today. He was trying to capture a young woman and child. She fought the monster, but was burned alive by that monster. She gave me the child to protect. I don't think this child is normal. He may need more protection than I can give." The toad said. "I will take care of him. He will be safe here." Peach said. The toad shook the princess's hand, bowed' then left. "Mario will help too I'm sure." Peach thought putting the child on the bed. "What is this strange mark on his arm?" Peach said. Toadsworth had just walked into the room with a cup of tea. "Do you know anyone that might have some information on this marking the boy has on his arm?" Peach asked toadsworth. "I can check the libraries around the castle, but I have never seen a marking like that on anyone, much less a child." Toadsworth said walking toward the door. "Maybe this is a sign from the stars. Rosalina might know something about this I hope she knows something anyway. Only time will tell what this boy is and who he may be.

_end of Prologue_

_This story will have some of the format that Hopefaith2 uses. I like her stories and wish she complete them. Mind you only major fights will have this format. Not the little fights that I plan on putting in. I may put in a grade of power depending if it helps to gauge the strengths of the characters. Let me know in a review whether to do that or to continue with another fromat. This story will replace my other Mario story due to lack of confidence in that story._


End file.
